


Reasons

by T_rex_chicken_02



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hatred, Love, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_rex_chicken_02/pseuds/T_rex_chicken_02
Summary: What if Gwen had been able to save Cassandra?





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my first time writing a fan-fiction so i hope u enjoy. I really love this pairing and thought why not try to write something myself, so here we go. btw english is NOT my first language so please let me know if you saw some mistakes.

“I thought Cassandra Pressman never gave up” he said with a huff. Her eyes were wide and open, looking directly into his, with a serious expression. “I’m just sick of being stuck here” she said with a deep breath, then giving up and walking downstairs. “Yeah I think that’s something everyone here can agree on” harry yelled after her, crunching his brows together at what she had asked him to do. 

Cassandra had been acting strange ever since prom. Granted she did get shot, luckily Gwen was still at the venue and heard the loud sound. Gordie had been at her house, when he received the message, he was getting ready for a good night with her. Though that night was probably the end of them. Cassandra didn’t want to get closer to Gordie knowing it would only hurt him, when she actually was going to die. She had always thought about dying, because of her heart disease, but this. This was way worse. 

They hadn’t found the reason of them being in New Ham, but one thing was for sure; Cassandra was a lot more attentive of her condition. She wanted to take care of herself, she knew that people were getting tired of her. Now more than ever. Allie had been the one forcing her to keep her head high and run things around here. Look where that got her, she could’ve been dead. It had sparked a sense of bitterness in Cassandra. Not only did Allie make Cassandra cross her limits, she slept with Harry. Harry. Of all people, her little sister really had to sleep with her rival. 

Allie’s reaction to the shooting was scary. She made sure Dewey paid the price for his sin. Allie had stepped up a little, which was nice, at least Cassandra didn’t have to be blamed for Dewey’s punishment. 

Cassandra was very paranoid and for good reason. She never intended on making people hate her, all she wanted to achieve was to create a society where there is space and care for everyone. It wasn’t just her that was concerned about this. Everyone was in some way affected by this, it made everyone so much more scared. Just the thought of having to stand in front of everyone makes her sick to her stomach. 

Her first church meeting after the shooting, wasn’t pleasant. It had been around two weeks since she was shot. In the meantime Dewey and gun control had been taken care of. She walking into that room her head down, walking towards a bench and sitting like everyone else. Allie was the one to take charge at the meeting, she made Cassandra say a few words too. That was the day Cassandra stepped down. She couldn’t do it anymore, it was too much pressure. 

Cassandra tried talking Allie into taking charge, but she felt it was necessary to take care of her big sister. Witch was nice for a change. The problem is, soon, someone is going to take charge and Cassandra really hopes it isn’t someone like Campell. Thus Cassandra had went to talk to Harry. She knew that his opinions weren’t quite the same as hers, and he could be rather fucking stupid sometimes, but Harry being in charge would be better than Campell. And well Cassandra would still be a part of the council; she could still control things on the down low. 

As she had went to his house, she was a little nervous. She hadn’t seen him since the church meeting, where he looked rather shitty. She didn’t know what had happened, cause he is always on his toes. The house was filled with people, and she wondered why he had so many people living with him. When she had suggested that people lived together she had thought a maximum of 5 people, but it seems like there are living 20 people at his place. She hadn’t realized how unfair that may have seemed to him. 

“Hey, do you know where Harry is?” Cassandra asked a red haired boy, he pointed upstairs while taking a drink. It was very quit on the first floor of the house, she trailed along the hallway when she finally found his room. She was about to knock but as she did the door opened, her eyebrows slightly lifting, she called Harry’s name. 

“Just a sec” she heard from another room, supposedly the bathroom, she walked over as he rushed out and they bumped in to each other. 

“Harry” she said as she looked up at him, he looked tired and worn out. 

“hey” he said walking into his room. 

“What do you want Cassandra? I don’t have much time” he said while sitting down on his bed, putting his shoes on. He took a moment to look up at her with lifted brows, expecting an answer. 

“I think you need to take charge” she said with hope lingering in her voice. 

“I would rather not want that responsibility, thank you very much”   
“I mean look at you”. 

She took a deep breath and looked down at the ground, “Harry I need you to do it. People respect you, besides there will always be the council who works with you on the big decisions”. 

“What would be the point?”. 

“I need a break and you need something to do” she replied with a stern voice. 

“I have shit to do and” he stood up and walked over to her so they were about 5 inches apart. “I thought Cassandra Pressman never gave up” he said. 

He hadn’t expected her to leave. Honestly he was a bit worried about her, he would never admit it, but it scared him. He had talked so much shit about Cassandra on prom night, while also spiraling down a nasty path with Campbell’s drugs. And now Cassandra coming to tell him to take charge. She was always so good at everything. But this, running a town, starting a society, she wasn’t all that great at. I mean she was quite literally shot down, because people didn’t agree with her. 

Actually Harry didn’t mind her running the town, at least someone did. The thing is, he would never allow her to do it again. Though if she wanted to, there would be no chance in hell he could convince her not to. He wanted Cassandra alive, cause she is a reason for him to get out of bed every morning. Having someone to torment gives purpose, if not for him, than for her.  
There really wasn’t anything to feel exited about anymore, well, perhaps fugitive. 

Maybe being the mayor of the town wouldn’t be that bad, it would give him another reason to get up in the morning. But would he be good at it? Would people disagree the way they did Cassandra? All he knew is that he couldn’t do it alone, now he has someone who wants to help him. Who the hell would of thought that Cassandra Pressman would be the one to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you have any good ideas to how i should continue this.


End file.
